


Elena

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, sniper husbands, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elena

Elena, that's the name of their daughter.  
Clint and Bucky, two broken people are parents.  
After Steve found him, Bucky had a long road to recovery.  
He eventually got there.  
Along the way he fell in love with a Hawk.  
They married after 1 year of dating.  
On a mission in Russia, to shut down an arms dealer, they found something there.  
A little girl who was barely 4 months old.  
Clint always had a soft spot for strays convinced Bucky that they should adopt her.  
They bought her back.  
Tony helped them with the adoption process.  
They named her Elena.  
It meant light or bright.  
She became a light of their dark lives.  
She was a happy baby.  
Her moods were always bright.  
They are a family, Sniper Husbands with a bundle of joy.


End file.
